


Смертоносные зайчики

by Toshirei



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshirei/pseuds/Toshirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хоббитам запрещено вмешиваться в конфликты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смертоносные зайчики

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bunnies of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701788) by [DancingLassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingLassie/pseuds/DancingLassie). 



> Благодарность за бета-ридинг уходит Мире.

— Прекратить! — раздавшийся рёв заставил людей, гномов, эльфов, орков и гоблинов перестать сражаться и повернуться к говорящему.

Говорил орк. Он стоял посреди поля боя, зажимая обрубок руки. Перед ним, к удивлению отряда Торина, стоял их взломщик.

Бильбо являл собой картину безмятежной радости. Широко распахнутые глаза, задорные кудряшки, доброжелательная улыбка. Когда все, наконец, справились с умилением, они также увидели, что меч Бильбо покрыт кровью, а сам хоббит примеривается, как бы ударить еще.

— Это, — громко пожаловался орк собравшимся армиям, — грубейшее нарушения закона, установленного эоны назад нашими прародителями. Хоббитам, также известным как полурослики, также известным когда-то как смертоносные зайчики, запрещено участие в любых сражениях.

— Что за чушь? — прокричал в ответ Торин. — Почему он не может сражаться?

— Ага, — поддержал его эльф, который на самом деле знал причину, но уже сообразил, что полурослик на их стороне. Что в корне меняло дело.

— Когда хоббиты принимали участие в войне, они начинали с утра и к полднику всё было кончено. — К орку подошел гоблин, со страхом глядя на хоббита. — Мой народ всё ещё рассказывает о Битве чайных ложечек. Мы вторглись в город людей, не зная, что они обратились к полуросликам за подмогой. Те подоспели на битву к утру, вооруженные столовыми ножами и чайными ложками. К обеду большая часть наших воинов была заколота, а их глаза - выковыряны. А тех, кто выжил, заставили присоединиться к полуденному чаепитию. Хоббиты помешивали чай теми же ложечками, которыми изувечили нашу армию.

— Они провозились до обеда? — спросил потрясенно Бильбо. — Они пропустили второй завтрак? Как плохо сработали!

Трандуил смотрел на хоббита с опаской. С одной стороны, он припоминал, как однажды эльфы-отступники попытались атаковать деревню полуросликов, но потерпели сокрушительное поражение, когда навстречу им вышли вооруженные сковородами матери, только что уложившие — вот уж спасибо, что разбудили! — детей спать. С другой, битва предстояла тяжелая, а полурослик, предположительно, был за них. Но что если он потом присоединится к своим друзьям-гномам и выступит в поход на эльфов?

Похожие мысли мучили Торина. Он отправил друга в изгнание. Что если тому захочется возмездия? Он может забрать Эребор — а Торин так боролся, чтобы вернуть себе гору!

Предводители армий выступили вперед для переговоров и вскоре приняли решение.

— Бильбо, — обратился Торин к хоббиту. — Мы подумали, что будет лучше, если ты переждешь. Почему бы тебе выпить чашечку чая в Озерном городе? В конце концов, мы не прерывались на вторые завтраки все путешествие. Ты, должно быть, по ним соскучился.

Бильбо внимательно на него посмотрел. Впоследствии Торин решительно отказывался признавать, что вспотел под этим пристальным взглядом.

— Так и быть, — согласился Бильбо наконец, вкладывая меч в ножны. — Но если вы не закончите к обеду, я приду и сам наведу порядок. Лучше бы вам решить все по-быстрому.

Не стоит и упоминать, что к обеду битва утихла. Уже к полуденному чаю орки и гоблины решили, что стоит произвести тактическое отступление. Никто не хотел столкнуться с гневным хоббитом, вооружившимся чем придется в Озерном городе. Торин, Фили и Кили едва не приняли смерть от орочьего меча, но орк, казалось, передумал посередине замаха, и лезвие просвистело мимо.

— Гэндальф, а ты знал об этом законе? — спросил Ори волшебника. Бильбо готовил ужин трем победившим армиям. Армии не решились отказаться, хотя всем хотелось только домой и помыться. — Ты поэтому отправил мастера Бильбо с нами?

— Я не могу объяснить, что заставило меня отправить его с отрядом, — Гэндальф затянулся и выдохнул облачко дыма, с весельем припоминая как некая Беладонна Тук спасла его от варгов при помощи набора для шитья.


End file.
